morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Category:Game MechanicsCategory:Combat Powers are unique abilities granted to a character through race, class, or discipline. They can be both offensive and defensive, but they are never passive and must always be activated by the user. Powers can be activated by either clicking on their cameo in your powers list, or by assigning them to a hotkey. Most powers have prerequisite conditions, such as a specific type of target. Most powers also have power cost of mana, health, or stamina. Types Powers in Shadowbane fall into several archetypes: * AI Modification powers that will change the way mobiles act. * Area of Effect, or AoE, powers which can affect many targets in a specific radial or spherical area. * Buff powers that benefit a player's combat ability for a limited period of time. * Chants, which provide limitless buffs, but can be interrupted. * Charm's that bring a mobile under a player's control as a pet. * 'Conversion powers which convert health, stamina, or mana into a different variable and vice versa. * Damage powers intended to inflict damage on other characters. * Damage Over Time, or DoT, powers that spread inflicted damage out over a specific amount of time. * Debuffs, which negatively impact their target's combat ability for a limited period of time. * Dispel powers that will strip players of effects such as buffs. * Heals, which grant a player additional health, mana, or stamina. * Hone powers, which increase the destructive ability of weapons or the effectiveness of armor and jewelry. * Procs that grant a weapon a 5% chance of discharging a burst of damage, or a drain. * Recalls that teleport a player or a group of players to their home city or a runegate. * Runegate Activation powers, intended to open specific runegate gates. * Summons, which allow players to call forth familiars or even other players. * Tracking, which grants the ability to find out what PCs or NPCs exist in your surroundings. * Weapon Styles, which provide a damage boost to your attacks along with applying some kind of effect to the target. Description of Powers Layout In this wiki, powers are represented with the following template. Cloak of Shadows -- Title of Power '' ' "Personal Defense and Cold Resistance Buff" ' '' -- Power description Requires Shadowmastery Skill (20) -- Focus skill prerequisite; how much you will need in a certain skill before the power is available or trainable. Granted: Level 11 -- Level prerequisite; level at which the power will become available. Focus Skill: Shadowmastery -- Focus skill the power is based on. If applicable, this skill will determine the attack rating of the spell. Mana Cost: 15 to 55 (at power ranks 0 to 40) -- The cost of the spell. This may be mana, stamina, or health; this may scale with the power's training amount. Casting Time: 4 seconds-- The time it takes before the spell's effect is activated. Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds -- This is how long it takes to cast the power again. Requires Hit Roll: No -- Whether or not the spell's success is based on the attack rating. If no, the spell can not fail for this reason.' ' Target and Range: Self/No target -- Eligible targets for the spell. "Self/No target" spells will always effect the user.' ' Effects: -- What the spell actually does will follow. Defense Bonus: + 27 to 150.2 (from power rank 0 to 40) -- A spell effect. Cold Resistance: + 5 to 25 (from power rank 0 to 40) -- Another spell effect. Duration: 10:00 to 30:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 40) -- How long the power's effects will last. Stack Category: DefenseBuff -- This text string is the stack flag. You usually cannot stack, or use more than one of any effects with the same flag. Stack Rank: 1 -- This determines what position the spell's effect icon appears on the effects bar. Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -- This describes what will happen if another spell with the same stack flag is cast on the target. See Also * Training point * Weapon Style * Stances